Me & Mrs Jones
by illegalpen0902
Summary: We know it's wrong. But it just feels so good... M for: ex.S, HS, N and ex.L


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything from the Harry Potter series.**

**(Warning: M for: ex.S, HS, N and ex.L)**

**Me and Mrs. Jones**

I grasped onto the damp ivory sheets as orgasm shook my nerves. I bit my lip and twitched as the mouth in between my legs kept going. My breathing was laboured, I couldn't take it anymore. The sensation of the tongue against my clit was so overwhelming. I moaned loud. I moaned long. My hips rolled and my back arched as another amazing wave of pleasure overtook my shaking body. A strained groan forced its way between my open lips. Tears seeped out of my tightly closed eyes.

"_OH GOD!_ Oh God, oh God." I opened my eyes wide as my lover began to lick and clean the juices trickling out of my pulsating slit. I moaned, and moaned, and moaned some more. I rolled my eyes up to the back of my head, her name flowing out between my lips in a sigh, "Ginny..."

* * *

_ (6 hours earlier)_

I walked out of the shower, steam rising from my freshly washed body. I glanced at the slightly fogged up clock on the opposite end of the bathroom. It read 5:37 in the evening. A small smile curled my lips as I anticipated the events for this evening.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried my body before wrapping it around my head. Taking my wedding ring from the small shelf by the sink, I walked out of the steamy bathroom naked.

My husband sat in his study, writing, reading, reading, and writing. He didn't even glance at me when I walked past his open door nude. He's worse than I am. I sighed and walked to the master bedroom. Quickly turning the light switch on before closing the door, I dropped my towel and went over to my walk-in closet.

'_Wear something sexy tomorrow.'_ I bit my lip as I opened the door and remembered last night – or this morning. I browsed through my clothes. The soft soprano voice whispered, _'Something easy to take off.'_

Tiny heat waves rushed down my body as I remembered the things that were done to me. After a minute I focused on the clothing hanging in front of me once more. I found the perfect outfit. I pulled the white v-neck Sophia dress from its hanger, went over to the bed and laid it down. I went back into the closet and picked out a pair of white spaghetti strapped stilettos from the shelf and a small evening bag.

I smiled at the fact that I would still be wearing the same clothes tomorrow morning.

I went to my drawers and opened the top one. I browsed through the selection of lacy undergarments. I picked up a dangerous white piece and slipped it on. I closed the drawer, not bothering to pick out a bra. Humming a familiar tune, I picked up my body lotion and lathered it into my hands. I rubbed it onto my neck and down my chest. I turned my head and watched myself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

_She stood behind me, peeling the straps of my bra down. I closed my eyes and let my head roll back onto her shoulder. She continued to run her hands down my arm. Teasing words were whispered into my ear. I wanted everything she was saying to me. Everything._

_Her hand found its way to the hook of my bra. She undid it with ease. Her tongue came out and teased my ear as she slid the garment off my body. Slowly, so agonizingly slow, she ran her fingertips back up from my hips, making her way to my free breasts. I bit my lip in anticipation..._

I ran my hands down to my naked chest. The thoughts running through my head made my nipples harden in arousal. Shivers ran up my body as I caressed myself. Biting the inside of my lower lip, I circled my finger around my taut nipples.

"Oh..." I sighed to myself. I began to move a hand down my stomach.

"Oh."

I stopped my hands and turned my head to the door. He stood there with his granite eyes staring at my nearly naked body, staring at my hands, my breasts. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. After a couple of blinks he opened his mouth to say something, even though his partial erection in his sweatpants told me a lot already. I ended his sentence before it started.

"What is it, Andrew?" I dropped my hands and let out an exasperated and shaky breath. Quickly I finished putting lotion on my body while my husband threw words together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt whatever it is you — I just need to get something and – where are you going?" He pushed his Costello glasses up his nose bridge. That either annoyed me or made me want to kiss him for being such a cute dork. This time, it was the first one.

"I'm just going to meet up with Ginny. Maybe stay the night. Work's been hectic. Need girl time, you know?" I put together the usual BS about work and how hard it is. I didn't look at him when he came closer.

"But what if I need you?" His eyes raked my body, a lot. He shifted a bit, making his hard on a little more noticeable.

After finishing my duties to my body, I walked over to the bed. Power walked is more like it. I put my dress on and smoothed it down. I went back to the dresser and picked up my wand lying just below the dresser mirror. Thinking of a silky hairdo for my brunette waves, I circled the tip around my head and had that style framing my face. With a small frown I turned my head to him. I knew what he meant by "need" me.

"Since when have you needed me?" I sprayed my chest with body mist. I looked myself over in the mirror, glancing at him behind me. I could see him looking from my eyes to my cleavage. I ignored his eyeing. "It's been over a month since we've slept together, Andrew. And in the last two weeks, we haven't even slept in the same bed. Why do you need me now?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his upper lip as he thought of a reasonable response to that. He stared at me in the mirror. I knew what was coming.

"_We've just been really busy._ I have a couple of days off, finally. You know I need you sometimes." He stepped closer.

I locked my jaw and turned around angrily. "'Sometimes'? '_Sometimes_'?! Andrew, I need you to need me _all_ the time. But you don't, you said so yourself."

"I didn't mean it like that. I love you and I do need you." He put on the face that always made me feel that tiny pang of guilt in my chest.

Choking down vulgarity and a scream, I walked past him, grabbed my shoes and put them on. The wedding ring on my left hand wanted me to stay.

"I love you too," I whispered. I sighed and looked ahead at the cobalt coloured walls with pictures of me, Andrew, me and Andrew, and a larger one of our wedding. I looked down at the floor for a very long second. "But I should go."

My heart, and my aching lust for her touch, yearned for me to leave.

He looked at me, disappointment evident in his facial expression. He asked quietly, "Will I have you tomorrow?"

I turned my head back and looked at him. I gave him a weak smile before picking up my purse, going over to him, pecking him on the cheek, and leaving the room.

With each step I took, moving farther away from my aroused husband and closer to my arousing lover, I felt better. I felt confident. I felt wanted. I placed a smirk on my lips when I stepped outside and Apparated away.

A second later, I appeared a few blocks away from my destination with a pop. I ran a hand through my hair before walking towards the small restaurant. I smiled when I saw the blue neon script reading _Temptation_ above the door a few minutes later. It must be close to 6:30. The sun was still dancing over the western horizon.

My heels tapped the ground in a straight line as I made my way closer to the building. I looked right to left before crossing the street. Just as I made it to the other side, my ears picked up a pop down the alley beside the restaurant.

I placed a seductive smile on my face and turned towards the sound. The sound of light heels became louder each second. Soon, the smooth, pale legs, the curvy torso, pert breasts covered by the strapless, thistle coloured dress she wore, and the grassy eyes of my lover were visible.

She saw me and mirrored my smile. I licked my lips. From her ginger hair in a soft short hairstyle, to the white open toe heels she wore, all of her made me want to pounce on her, Disapparate to her flat, and pleasure her all night long.

She stopped in front of me and gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I kissed her back.

"Mrs. Jones," she smiled, addressing me by the alias we created. "Damn, you look so... _damn_."

"I can say the exact same to you, Mrs. Jones." I replied, looking her up and down. I ran the back of my fingers down her arm to her hand and entwined our fingers. "Shall we?"

She walked with me inside.

_She crawled over my nude body. Her own bare breasts grazed my stomach. She looked at me with those green irises for a long and intense time before curving those perfect lips. She licked and kissed between my breasts, making me sigh in pleasure. Her fingers found their way to my aching nipples. She teased me, played with me, and pleasured me. _

_While her left hand played with my right breast, her delightful mouth teased my left breast. My hard breathing made my chest rise and fall heavily. I heard her soft sexy laugh and moaned. It was so much. I shuddered when I felt her free hand making its way down my side. Her fingertips sent amazing sensations along my skin, making me want her more. Her hand reached my thigh. So... so slowly she zigzagged her fingers from my inner thigh and out. God, the teasing..._

"_You're on fire, babe."_

_Must she always do that to me? I sighed as I felt her fingers make their way up my inner thigh. _

"_Feels so good. Oh..."_

"Mrs. Jones?" Ginny looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows. She laughed lightly, interpreting my blank stare. "How was your day?"

We sat across from each other, our small dinner two thirds finished, and a last round of martinis were on the way.

"I'd rather not say," I replied. Looking down at the wedding finger still on my hand, I sighed. I chuckled half-heartedly and look up at her with a weak smile on my face.

She nodded and returned my smile. I knew she didn't like me upset. I wiped the thoughts of Andrew and our dying marriage out of my mind.

We caressed legs, held hands, and talked until our drinks came and went. I got up and held my hand out to my lover to help her out of her seat.

"Such the gentleman," she giggled and took my hand.

I rolled my eyes and laughed with her. I left the money we owed for our dinner and a tip for the waiter. I entwined my fingers with Ginny's and walked towards the exit.

As soon as we stepped out the door she took the lead. She walked faster than me, with those long legs, of course she did. With a subtle, seductive smile, she looked back at me and took me to the ally she arrived at hours what seems like hours earlier. Just going in a few ten metres we stopped. She turned around, gave me a hard kiss, and within seconds we were beside her couch.

My hands were already in her hair, tangling the ginger locks in between my fingers, and my feet out of my heels. I pulled on her hair, feeling myself heat up. And she moaned. I could feel my skin burning against hers and my ache for more.

It was usual for her to lay me down first. I smirked against her lips.

I ran my hand through her hair and took hold of the back of her neck. I ran my free hand down her back and down to her thigh. Taking her lower lip in between my teeth, I moaned at the thought of control. I lifted the hem of her dress up and lifted her.

She gasped and looked at me. We stared for a second before locking lips once again, this time being rougher. She wrapped her legs around my back and pressed her breasts against mine. Her hands held onto my neck, my shoulders, my hair. She kissed my lips, my jaw.

I rolled my eyes back and moaned into her ear. Sucking in a breath I walked us over to her bedroom. My hands on her ass and her thighs, teased her sensitive skin. My fingers felt no fabric as I eased them closer to her center. I could feel her lips curling into a smirk against my skin.

"Like that I made it easier?" She whispered into my ear before biting and licking it.

I growled as my lust rose. I rushed and pressed her back against the door of her room. I moved my hips into her, wanting to put friction on that naked and wet sex of hers. My fingertips inched closer and teased the damp lips of her heat. I kissed and licked at her neck as I moved my fingers over her center, touching her clit and making her gasp little gasps and moan little moans into my ear.

Her lean fingers grasped onto my brunette locks. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me fiercely, plunging her tongue into my mouth and wrestling it against my own. Her hold around my back tightened when I began to pay more attention to her aching clitoris. Moans rang from her throat as I rubbed her pleasure button.

"Please..." she groaned against my lips.

I pulled away from the wall and walked over to her messy queen sized bed. I leaned forward and lay her down in the center. My lips moved down from hers, kissing her jaw, her ear. I licked and sucked the skin of her neck.

"I wanted to rip this dress off your body the second I saw you tonight," I whispered as I ran my mouth down to her chest. I brought a hand up and slid the top of her dress down her torso. "I kept thinking about this; about having you under me."

She moaned at my words. Her fingers pulled at my hair, mixing pain with pleasure.

After pushing the top of her dress down to the bottom of her stomach, and bunching the bottom above her hips, I kissed my way back up her nearly naked torso. I sucked, licked, kissed, and teased her sensitive nipples until she begged me, screamed at me to kiss her. Her hands, restless, pushed my own dress down. She kneaded and massaged my breasts, making me moan into her mouth.

"I'm so fucking wet," Ginny gasped against my lips.

My hand slowly made its way down to the centre of her legs. I ran my finger tips along the top of her thigh. Her sigh of anticipation made me smirk against her jaw. Ever so slowly I slid my index finger over her aching sex. I teased, she moaned.

I pushed my dress down farther to the top of my thighs. I took her hand in mine and ran it down my bare torso until she met the tight band of my underwear.

"Touch me..." I whispered softly before bringing my hand back to where it was.

The tips of her fingers teased the skin above my underwear until I began to roll my hips in urgency. I wanted her fingers. Now. She smiled that smirk while inching her hand in. My hard breathing became harder as I felt her fingers just touching the hood of my clit. A shaky sigh left my lips at the feeling.

We moved our hands, our fingers. We pleasured each other, not even bothering to pull the rest of our clothing off. At the moment.

She pushed me onto my back and rolled on top of me, her breathing erratic and hot against my neck. Her tongue slid out and licked my pulse. She kissed me, sucked on my skin. All of it was driving me insane. As her lips moved down, my hands moved up her body, dragging my fingernails over her back, her shoulders. Her moans vibrated against the skin of my breasts as she teased and suckled hungrily at my hardened nipples.

I shook in anticipation as her fingers kept working me closer. Soft groans seeped from my lips.

Her soft swollen lips moved down my body, leaving trails of kisses and fire. Slowly, she pulled her hand out and looked up at me, her chin resting on my lower abdomen. Her glistening fingers made their way to her half open mouth.

I watched her tongue come out and meet her juice covered fingers. A strained moan escaped me as the heat burned hotter in my core.

"You taste so good," she whispered to my navel.

I panted as I felt my underwear and the rest of my dress slide down my legs.

The control I thought I had was waning.

The last of my clothes fell to the floor.

I need it back.

"Do you know what I'm going to do...?" She bit her lip and looked up at me from my lower abdomen.

"No..." I reached down and brought her back up to my face. The look on her face at my aggression turned me on even more. I put her on her back and tore the rest of her clothes down her body. "But I know what I'm going to do."

I hiked her naked leg up and wrapped it around mine. I grind hard and slow into her, feeling her wetness against my leg, and making sure she could feel mine. Our lips met in a heated kiss.

The movements we made weren't soft, they weren't gentle. Her fingernails dragged against and dug into my hot damp skin every time I thrust my fingers into her aching heat. My body lay on top of her, moved on top of her, my own hand pulled at her ginger locks. I nipped, and sucked on the skin of her jaw.

"G-give me more," She gasped into my ear. She jerked and tensed when I began to rub my wet fingers against her swollen clit. Ginny's laboured breathing got louder with every moment. Those oh-so delicious moans rang in my ears, sending hot waves of pleasure down, making me soak. "Oh fuck... make me come"

Knowing what a girl wants, I drove, I pumped, I pounded my fingers into her. I massaged those dripping walls, felt her get tighter around me.

She was so hot inside. She was so close.

I added one more finger, making her gasp for air and clutch at my back and shoulders. I moved my wrist faster, thrust harder for her. My thumb rubbed against her aching clit.

"Come for me Mrs. Jones," I whispered. My tongue came out and licked her ear, her neck. I grazed my teeth, my lips over the skin of her jaw.

Her smooth thigh rubbed against my centre, making me want to fuck her harder. I did just that.

My ears picked up the rustle of the sheets as she curled her toes, tensed her legs, pushed the sheets away from her overheated body. The skin of my back took the pain as she dug her fingers into it. I heard her glorious sounds of pleasure, of sex. Moans, grunts, gasps, sighs, groans, panting; sounds of climax.

I growled low into her neck. Slowly I pulled back my hand and propped myself up. I gazed down on her sweat soaked body, her chest heaving, hands still at my back. I smirked down at her and turned my body around, hovering my own juice soaked pussy over her face. And without hesitation she leaned up and pressed her lips against my aching clit, making me groan into the thigh my own lips were kissing.

Her amazing tongue moved over my sensitive button again and again, teasing me, playing me like an instrument, and playing it loud.

My hands gripped onto her thighs, her ass, onto the damp bed sheets. I sat up and pressed my hips down onto her face. She was so good. It felt so... fucking... good.

Her hands ran over my thighs, touching and caressing me as her mouth kept working me and working me. Her finger ran up my hips and over my ribs. She stopped before she got to my breasts, making me sigh in exasperation, in desperation.

I reached up and pulled my hair at the burning sensation inside me. A lustful moan rose out of me. I felt like coming. I wanted to, needed to.

I grasped onto the damp ivory sheets as orgasm shook my nerves. I bit my lip and twitched as the mouth in between my legs kept going. My breathing was laboured, I couldn't take it anymore. The sensation of the tongue against my clit was so overwhelming. I moaned loud. I moaned long. My hips rolled and my back arched as another amazing wave of pleasure overtook my shaking body. A strained groan forced its way between my open lips. Tears seeped out of my tightly closed eyes.

"_OH GOD!_ Oh God, oh God." I opened my eyes wide as my lover began to lick and clean the juices trickling out of my pulsating slit. I moaned, and moaned, and moaned some more. I rolled my eyes up to the back of my head, her name flowing out between my lips in a sigh, "Ginny..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's late. Had difficulties with it, but with _encouragement_, you know who you are haha, I got it done. I'm still odd about the ending. But tell me what you think.**


End file.
